


A Time in our Lives

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: There comes a time in life where work becomes the topmost priority. In Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's case, it's also the cause of their time away from each other. What they need? A vacation.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Oh Lovely Day Fest Round 2 (2020)





	A Time in our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lovely Day Fest: Prompt LD095
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this story! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that the prompter likes it too. I always find joy in writing about these two and I also managed to squeeze in my other ship. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friends who gave me help with my story flow. And I hope that you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The lights flickered on inside the two-bedroom apartment on the third floor. The emptiness of the place made the doe-eyed guy look around, that usual feeling of home now replaced by disappointment. He sighed to himself before locking the door behind him and heading towards the kitchen. Placing the grocery bag on the counter, he looked back at the couch where he and his lover used to sit all the time, laughter and smiles on their faces as if there was an invisible glue holding them together.

But it was different now. The memory felt like a dream instead of a past he once went through. Their life of leisure filled with kisses and smiles became moments of loneliness. Not knowing when the other will get home or if they’ll ever go home. Kyungsoo let out a sigh, thinking how much their jobs ate their time. He understands it, though, but he still couldn't help but feel alone. 

Licking his thick lips, he started putting out the groceries on the table before looking at the time on the stove.

11:30pm.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he took a moment to look at the screensaver. A picture of him and his lover with bright smiles on their faces. He couldn’t help but huff at the distant memory because whether he wanted to admit it or not, it’s been a while since he last saw his lover’s smile.

Unlocking his phone, Kyungsoo simply tapped the recent calls on his phone to reach the person he needed to talk to. Though, he had hoped that the guy would be curt enough to send a message that he’ll probably be spending the night in his work—again.

_“Hello?”_

A familiar raspy voice answered the other line and he couldn’t help but sigh before talking. “What time are you coming home?”

_“Ah… I… I still have some work left to do, Kyungsoo-ya… Sorry. I—”_

_“You won’t be here for dinner again…”_

_“…I’m sorry I can’t come home for dinner.”_

_“It’s fine. Take care on your way home.”_

Kyungsoo’s finger ended the call even though he knew he heard Chanyeol still speaking on the other line. The thought of listening to Chanyeol’s excuses agitated him and though he knows the other didn’t do anything wrong, somehow, he still found it irritating.

Facing the stove, he twisted the burner’s knob to start cooking for his meal that night.

On the other side of town, Chanyeol was staring at his phone with pleading disappointment evident in his face. The words _“I love you”_ got cut off from their conversation when Kyungsoo decided to drop the call. He could only shift his attention to the pile of paper on his desk before stretching his neck and earning crisp cracks.

“I don’t remember renting this place as a home.” Chanyeol looked up to see his boss, Minseok, looking at him at the doorway to his office. By the tone that the older used, he was sure he’ll face trouble if he didn’t have a valid reason for staying in the office. But truth be told, he wasn’t just playing around.

“Ah… I just… There were problems in the files that they submitted so I wanted to finish this before I went home.” Chanyeol answered, patting the papers on his desk. He saw the older shake his head before stepping aside to let the other person in.

“Are you sure you’re not supposed to be home yet? I’m sure Kyungsoo would be looking for you.” Junmyeon stated, walking into Chanyeol’s office. He glanced at Minseok who simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t worry hyung… I’ll go home as soon as I get all of this done.” Chanyeol stated, smiling at the two who didn’t seem to want to leave him alone.

“You do realize that you can also do that tomorrow.” Chanyeol hissed when he heard his boss talk about tomorrow. He didn’t mind leaving a workload meant for tomorrow but when he knew it would only create an additional pile of work for him, he’d rather do it all now than to triple his work the next day.

“You’ve been doing overtime an awful lot lately. Plus, you come in on the weekends. Do you even spend time with Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked, heading towards Chanyeol’s desk to look at the papers on it.

Leaning his back on his chair, Chanyeol looked at the two before sighing. “Not much…”

“That’s what happens when you turn into a workaholic. I keep telling you to tone it down a notch. You shouldn’t let your career take over your life. That’s what single people like Junmyeon’s supposed to do.” Minseok stated, leaning his back on the wall and not minding the pathetic glare that Junmyeon had given him.

Chanyeol knew that the older’s statement bore truth. His relationship with Kyungsoo is the best thing that has ever happened in his life. But lately he’s been so caught up with work that he, too, found it difficult to see their college days make a come back in their present; the times where he manages to surprise Kyungsoo at a random day without fail, the times when he could simply cuddle with his lover while they watch shows on the television, or the times when he could simply have that sweet, sweet taste of Kyungsoo’s lips.

“You two were inseparable in college, I still remember the rumors about Kyungsoo’s friends kicking you out of their class.” Junmyeon chuckled before placing the folder back on the desk. He looked at Chanyeol and a smile immediately emerged out of it.

“You’re too passionate about things Chanyeol. You really should tone it down a notch.” Minseok stated before hearing a knock on the open door. They all looked at the doorway to see Luhan standing there.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry to cut your conversation short but I’m here to pick up my lovely boyfriend.” Luhan stated before narrowing his eyes at his lover. “Who, by the way, promised me that we’ll be going out on a date.”

“You two should just get a room.” Junmyeon grumble before gasping, “But not one from this building! I don’t want to hear rumors about your sexcapades again.”

“Bold of you to assume we haven’t done anything here yet.” Luhan smirked, earning a slap on his arm from his lover who was now glaring at him. Though Chanyeol and Junmyeon could clearly see the manager turning red. “What? Do we really a need a room when we can do it any—”

“Luhan!” Minseok blasted, covering his lover’s lips. Though the two could clearly see the mischievous spirit playing on the older’s eyes while his lover covered his mouth.

Chanyeol and Junmyeon groaned at the older while Minseok shook his head at the disaster that is his boyfriend. “I’ll have to go ahead and shut this guy’s mouth up.” Minseok started but Luhan immediately pitched in his idea, “preferably with your own mou—”, which was immediately pushed aside by Minseok who was already in a hurry to cover Luhan’s mouth with his hands—again.

“Anyway… Chanyeol, I’m telling you… Don’t let this be the center of your life. There’s other things,” “named Kyungsoo!”(Luhan) “there’s someone who’s there for you. Don’t let work become your life. That’s what Junmyeon’s there for.” Minseok smirked, earning another glare from Junmyeon.

“Just wait ‘til I get a lover, let’s see if you can still slack off!” Junmyeon commented but the lovers just giggled before waving goodbye.

The two watched as Minseok dragged Luhan out of Chanyeol’s office. The doe-eyed man simply waved them goodbye before placing his arm over Minseok’s shoulder and patting the guy’s cheek with his lips. Junmyeon sighed as he watched the two from the window of Chanyeol’s office. “Though I would have personally lived better without knowing that piece of information… Minseok-hyung is right. You need to start looking at your life outside of your career. And though I hate to say this, Luhan-hyung is right. Kyungsoo is that life you have outside of work, you really ought to take care of him.”

“Don’t worry hyung… It’ll be fine. Kyungsoo understands.” Chanyeol answers but Junmyeon just shakes his head. “I hope so Chanyeol. I wouldn’t want to have a repeat of your senior year.”

Chanyeol flinched at the sudden reminder of his senior year at college. He remembered how he and Kyungsoo got into a big fight to the point where they almost broke up. He had to beg Kyungsoo’s friends alongside his to help him gain Kyungsoo’s forgiveness. Remembering it now still leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Especially after what Baekhyun and Jongdae put him through.

“You really should learn not to take more burden than what you can carry. You shouldn’t take it all upon yourself you know.” Junmyeon stated, raising his brows at the younger who could only sigh.

“I’ll just finish this pile and I’ll head straight home.” Chanyeol excused.

Junmyeon shook his head, obviously giving up since the guy just wouldn’t listen to reason. “Suit yourself. But don’t come crying to us again when Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Chanyeol flinched at the thought of his lover giving him the cold shoulder. Shaking his head, he glared at Junmyeon before clicking his tongue at the retreating back of the older. “Drive safely later!” Junmyeon said before heading out of Chanyeol’s office. The little brat suddenly smirked to himself before yelling, “Hyung be careful of what you touch in the elevator! You never know!”

The horrified look on Junmyeon’s face was the highlight of his day. Chanyeol will definitely tell it to Minseok next time he sees him.

Looking at the clock that had passed midnight, Chanyeol sighed before shaking his head to focus on the paperwork on his desk. If he ever wants to get out of there soon, he needs to finish all the paperwork right away.

But even as he continued to empty out the bin of papers on his desk, something about what Junmyeon said bothered him. He knows that Kyungsoo understood why they had to work hard like this. And he knew, out of everyone, that Kyungsoo would urge him to do his best. But he couldn’t shake off that feeling of dread when he remembered about Kyungsoo’s best friends. Sure, his lover was understanding though he might not be the epitome of patience but adding Baekhyun and Jongdae in the mix would only rattle emotions that shouldn’t be there in the first place.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, trusting that Kyungsoo understood his intentions. And yet, despite pushing off the thought in his mind, he couldn’t deny that there was a voice in his head urging him to buy something for the love of his life—just in case.

The clock ticked away and when Chanyeol was finally done, a couple of hours had passed. He took a deep breath before stretching out of his chair and finally heading down to his car. He knows that when he reaches their apartment, Kyungsoo would be asleep. And then he wondered about Kyungsoo’s phone call. Somehow, his heart started to ache so he did his best to reach their apartment as soon as he possibly could.

The apartment was silent upon Chanyeol’s entry but there was light in the kitchen which surprised the tall man. Upon closer inspection he found that his lover had prepared him dinner and placed it inside containers for him to eat when he arrived. He saw the sticky note on the side of the food with Kyungsoo’s handwriting on it.

**Soup is in the fridge. Just reheat at 1:45 minutes.**

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. Looking at the note with the heart at the end made him chuckle. He sighed before heading to the second bedroom which they made into a walk-in closet. And after eating what Kyungsoo cooked for him, he slowly entered their bedroom to rest beside his lover.

Stepping close to Kyungsoo’s sleeping figure was always the best part of Chanyeol’s night. Seeing the solemn look on his lover’s face was enough to extinguish the exhaustion out of his body. Relaxing into the space beside Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s arm slid onto the smaller’s torso. With his frame big enough to spoon the smaller, he hummed a satisfied sigh as he took a whiff of Kyungsoo’s smell.

“I love you so much Kyungsoo-yah… Good night.”

\---

The very next morning, Kyungsoo grumbled when Chanyeol’s alarm woke him. The guy who was supposed to be awake, snuggled closer to him as if he was a stuffy meant to be squished.

“Chanyeol… Too tight!” Kyungsoo complained, hitting Chanyeol’s arm around his torso.

“5 more minutes…” Chanyeol whispered.

“Your alarm’s irritating.” Kyungsoo answered without a sign of approval to Chanyeol’s request. “For pete’s sake, what time did you set your alarm? It’s too early.”

Chanyeol turned to reach for his phone, successfully releasing Kyungsoo from his grasp. Just when he’s checking on his phone, Kyungsoo reached for his phone on his nightstand to check the time.

**5:00 am**

“Don’t tell me you’re heading to work this early?”

Chanyeol sighed before looking at his lover. “I’m sorry I—”

“Chanyeol, I know we’re both working hard to save up for our future. I know that. When we talked about that plan… I’m sure we also added that we needed to take care of our health.” Kyungsoo said, adding a reminder of their plans for their future.

“I know, I know, hon, but… but this project is important and I…” Chanyeol halted. Seeing the disappointed look on Kyungsoo’s face was enough to stop the words from spilling out of his lips.

“Do you… even remember when we last went out together?”

Chanyeol could only look down. He wanted to answer his lover’s question but he couldn’t. Unlike their college days where they could go out on a date at the park or stroll down a random street just to spend time together, their present lives were different. They needed money to pay for their necessity and though they’ve been working hard just to save money, Chanyeol didn’t realize that they’ve also been growing apart.

“You know… I was happy before… even though we didn’t have this much money, we still found ways to spend time together.” Kyungsoo said as he turned away from Chanyeol. “But I guess that’s too much to ask now.”

Chanyeol watched as his lover lied back down on the bed. A heavy feeling grasping his chest. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before leaning forward and giving Kyungsoo a hug.

“I promise… when this project is over… I’ll make sure to spend more time with you.” Chanyeol whispered before giving Kyungsoo a kiss on his cheek. He rose from the bed to head over to their walk-in closet, not realizing that Kyungsoo felt even more alone.

\---

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, glaring at Jongin who had accidentally bumped into him when he passed the pan to the dishwasher. The scared look on the poor man’s face when Kyungsoo almost ate him alive was something Baekhyun would definitely remember. It wasn’t even the rush hour yet and Kyungsoo acted like he was tired of life. Had Baekhyun not listened to Sehun’s complaint about Kyungsoo’s odd behaviour, he wouldn’t have seen such blackmail material. “So what’s got your panties up in a bunch?”

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo mumbled, pushing past Baekhyun who immediately quirked his brows up. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people ignored him and Baekhyun was not planning to back away from Kyungsoo, especially not from his best friend Kyungsoo. “Spill it. Best friend privileges Kyungja. I’m supposed to be your ear. Plus, if you don’t tell me I have blackmail material from the moment you opened your eyes.”

“Baek… not now.” Kyungsoo excused, hoping that the guy would understand and leave him alone.

“No. We’re talking now. Unless you don’t want your kitchen to function then go ahead. But I’m letting you know, you’re scaring everyone!” Baekhyun stomped.

The people in the kitchen agonized at the thought of seeing Baekhyun in the kitchen. What with the guy’s nonstop chatter and complaints as well as his scary blackmailing techniques that was enough to make anyone give up their entire family’s fortune just for him to stop. And yet, these were the times when they were thankful of his existence. The only person capable enough to stop Kyungsoo’s murderous aura from actually becoming a reality.

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue before looking at the other chefs in the kitchen. They were obviously avoiding eye contact with their head chef and he knew he needed to cool down too.

“You’re more like my mouth. It’s nothing Baek. I’m just tired, that’s all. I’ll take a breather after the new set of orders.” Kyungsoo reasoned yet Baekhyun could see the glare in his best friend’s eyes. He huffed before holding the chef’s shoulders and forcing him to face Baekhyun. “What did that bastard do this time?”

And with how good Baekhyun’s perceptive was, he noticed the fast flinch from Kyungsoo even though his best friend was quick to hide it. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before removing Baekhyun’s hands away from his shoulders. “Chanyeol didn’t do anything wrong. I just… don’t feel like my best today. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to take it out on the others.”

Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo continued to look at the order slips before starting on the ordered dishes. Baekhyun gritted his teeth before narrowing his eyes at his best friend who seemed to be oblivious of the burning desire he had to hit Chanyeol. Turning to leave the kitchen, Baekhyun headed to the staff room to grab his phone to call Chanyeol when he was hit with a much better idea. Abandoning the guy’s number, he dialed another number that was sure to help him instead.

\---

Junmyeon was enjoying his lunch. Keyword: _was._

He was just about to take another bite out of his half-eaten sandwich when the door to the staff room opened with a bang and entered two men who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves nor did they even bother to look around the staff room if anyone was there. Junmyeon, who froze, was too shocked to react at first. But a few seconds in, seeing as the two didn’t bother to stop getting into each other’s throats, he cleared his throat to earn their attention.

“Please don’t tell me someone’s here.” Luhan whispered to Minseok. The latter bit his lip before smiling awkwardly at Junmyeon. “H-Hi Junmyeon…”

Luhan slowly looked back to see Junmyeon looking at them with raised brows, completely unamused. “Heeeey… Junmyeon.” Luhan’s voice cracked at the awkwardness of getting caught.

“Guess you weren’t joking with what you said last night huh?” Junmyeon commented making the two chuckle awkwardly. The air in the room was getting heavier by the second but thankfully Junmyeon’s phone started ringing.

“You better not be making out again while I’m taking this call.” Junmyeon glared at the two. Luhan just shrugged while Minseok looked down in embarrassment.

_“Hello Baekhyun?”_

_“Kick that Park Chanyeol bastard! My Kyungja’s sad because of him!”_ Baekhyun grumbled which made Junmyeon glance at the two. Seeing Junmyeon’s concerned face earned worry on their faces and the two joined Junmyeon by the table.

_“Just one moment, Minseok-hyung and Luhan-hyung is here too so I’m putting you on speakers Baek…”_ Placing the phone on the center of the table, he placed it on speakers so the other two could listen too. _“Okay… What’s going on?”_

_“Kyungja’s mood is horrible and I’m sure it’s got something to do with that Park Chanyeol. Has he been good to Kyungsoo? I swear to the sun and moon I’m going to break his dick in three if he did something stupid!”_ Baekhyun cursed.

And though it was just through the phone, the three felt a shiver run down their spine with Baekhyun’s threat. The guy was feisty and if someone said he had killed someone, they’d definitely believe them. Though his overprotectiveness over Kyungsoo was also one reason why they feared him.

_“Well… He has been taking some overtime.”_ Minseok uttered.

The two guys gasped before looking at the oldest, hearing him throw Chanyeol under the bus that simply was something they’d never thought they’d see Minseok do. But the oldest simply shrugged his shoulders. _“What? I told him it’ll bite him back in the ass if he doesn’t be careful.”_

_“THAT FUCKING BASTARD!! I knew it! My Kyungja doesn’t simply do this to himself if not for that idiot! So this is why he’s been staying overtime here too. I really wanna kick him personally but I’ll just have to settle with you guys kicking him for me. Make sure to hit his ankles!”_ Baekhyun answered and they can already see Baekhyun fuming with anger just like how he looked like in Chanyeol’s senior year. Graduating 2 years after their friend meant he was vulnerable to Kyungsoo’s best friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae.

_“God I hate helping that bastard but this is for my Kyungja. So listen to my plan, this is what we’re gonna do…”_

\---

“Boss? You called me?” Kyungsoo called out when he entered the office. He saw Yixing fixing papers on his desk before looking up at him and nodding. “Mm… Yeah. Uhh… Come in and have a seat. I just need to take care of this and then we can talk.”

Kyungsoo silently sat at the couch inside his boss’ office. He didn’t realize how tired his body was until he sat down that day. Its been a week since his talk with Chanyeol and he just couldn’t lift his spirits up. After that time he refused to talk to Chanyeol and by the looks of it his lover was probably giving him time to think things through.

He knows that the other chefs were probably getting more and more scared by him each day and he worried that maybe the others got too scared of him that they asked their boss to fire him. He started thinking of the different possible things that could happen if he did get fired but he hoped that it wasn’t the case.

“So, Kyungsoo-yah.” Yixing called out, making the smaller look up at him. “There’s a conference in Japan that I’d like you to attend.”

“Conference? What conference is it?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at the guy who was holding a file in his hands.

“It’s a Food and Beverage Conference and it’s for the head chefs.” Yixing said, looking at Kyungsoo with a smile. “I know that you’ve been overworking yourself here at the restaurant. I haven’t even seen you taking a day off nor have I seen you go home early. So I’m asking you to attend. It’ll be this weekend.”

“I… Well… I’ll have to think about it first I guess.” Kyungsoo reasoned, unsure what to tell his boss but Yixing shook his head, stating he need not worry. “You can give me an answer tomorrow. I think it’s a good opportunity for you. Plus you can consider it a vacation of some sort. Take it as a time away from this place. I’d like you to go but I’ll respect it should you choose to decline.”

Kyungsoo absentmindedly nodded at his boss, the first thing that popped into his mind was Chanyeol. Though he knew, some time ago, that he was on the verge of giving up, he still couldn't believe that Chanyeol would be the first person he’d think about. He was just thinking of how his life with Chanyeol is starting to rot away and now… his worry was still centered around his lover. Funny how that works.

The conversation with Yixing ended with his boss telling him that he’ll wait for Kyungsoo’s answer tomorrow. Getting out of the office, Kyungsoo came face to face with Jongdae who was waiting for him alongside Baekhyun.

“Is the boss planning to fire you? Because if he is then I’m going to quit.” Baekhyun started, not even letting Kyungsoo open his mouth to say anything. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes, evidently surprised at what he just said. “Well if he’s quitting then I’m quitting. I’m only working part time here because of you two.”

“Quit being so dramatic… I’m not losing my job. Actually… he asked me if I wanted to join a conference in Japan this weekend.”

“Japan?!” The two exclaimed, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as they looked at Kyungsoo with so much excitement yet the chef couldn’t even mirror the same excitement they had.

“Well… if you’re going to Japan then why do you look like you’re losing your job?” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun’s face immediately darkened. “Did that bastar—”

“He didn’t do anything Baek… I… I’m actually thinking about him… if… maybe… maybe he can go with me there? I don’t know, maybe to spend time together if he’s… not working.” Kyungsoo stated, looking at the two with those puppy eyes and the two could only pull him into a tight hug.

“You’re really wasted on Chanyeol. He should really be taking better care of you Kyungja…”

“I hate to admit it but Baekhyun is right. He’s definitely right on this one.”

“You two are always so dramatic.” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head but feeling better with the two hugging him.

“Well… did boss say if its ok to bring a plus one to the event?” Baekhyun asked. “You’re planning to ask him to come right?”

“Mm…”

Though Baekhyun and Jongdae could see the hesitance in Kyungsoo’s eyes they didn’t pry any further, which Kyungsoo was entirely grateful for.

The end of his shift soon came and by the time he reached home, he didn’t even bother looking up at their building to check if the lights were on because he was sure they weren’t. Entering the building to reach their apartment, he was surprised when the lights were turned on.

“Oh, you’re home!” Chanyeol said, a smile on his face as he walked towards his lover to give him a peck on his lips.

Kyungsoo was too stunned in his spot to react. Seeing that Chanyeol came home earlier than him boggled his mind and he just couldn’t process it. He felt those strong arms encircle around his body, as he was pulled into a broad chest. Chanyeol had already taking him into his arms and all he could do was hug his lover back. Maybe it was due to his habit to hug Chanyeol back, but he couldn’t deny that doing so made his chest feel lighter. Even lighter than when Baekhyun and Jongdae hugged him.

“I’m almost done with dinner. You should go wash up. It’ll be ready when you’re done.”

Chanyeol stated with a peck. He was acting extra sweet today and though it should be normal, at least when they were younger, Kyungsoo felt like something else was in the works and he couldn’t help but feel nervous about it.

Though worried, he still listened to his lover’s advice and headed off to shower, it’ll probably take the edge off him and maybe he’ll feel better.

After the shower, Chanyeol presented his own version of his lover’s Kimchi Spaghetti. Kyungsoo could see that Chanyeol was nervous about the first bite he’ll take, especially with how the taller was staring at him with his mouth wide open.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo smiled before taking a bite. And just like that, he closed his eyes and nodded at Chanyeol.

The smile that left his lover’s lips was enough to make Chanyeol smile with glee. He was filled with pride when Kyungsoo took the food in and even swallowed it. It was the best feeling ever. “You’ve improved.”

“I wanted to make sure to surprise you… I’m sorry I’m always spending time in the office. Uhm… but Kyungsoo-yah… there’s something I wanted to say.”

Kyungsoo felt his inside drop when he heard what Chanyeol said. Knowing that he did all of this because of something suddenly reminded him of the nervousness that he had just gotten rid of.

“Well… You know Minseok-hyung is my boss, right? And well… he told me to attend a conference in Japan this weekend. And… I was hoping that… you know, since we haven’t really spent time together… I was hoping that you could go with me?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol who carried the same look he did when he first asked him out on a date. There was a smile that was threatening to leave Kyungsoo’s lips but he refused to let it out.

“Oh… I don’t know… I’m gonna have to see my schedule.” Kyungsoo excused, testing to see how his lover would react. The sudden pout and the puppy eyes that faced him suddenly delivered a loud thump in his chest and he couldn’t help but let the smile go. His pearly whites making its appearance as he looked at his lover. His heart felt like it had doubled its size just because of Chanyeol’s puppy look. And what’s more, the nervousness he felt flew right out of the window as if it never existed in the first place.

“Actually… My boss just told me about a conference in Japan that he wants me to attend. It’s in Okinawa. And it’s a whole weekend conference so… maybe we can go together?”

“Okinawa? That’s the same place as my conference. Well… I guess we’re gonna have a honeymoon in Japan then.” Chanyeol chirped, purposely ignoring the blush that had painted his lover’s cheeks. He was already trying his best not to just pull Kyungsoo into a hug so they can discuss about the trip further but seeing that blush was definitely making his heart jump inside his chest with joy. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself from pulling his lover into a hug.

“We’re not even married, so how is that a honeymoon.” Kyungsoo grumbled but he, himself, knew that his cheeks were already burning. Though he was thankful that his lover didn’t seem to tease him about it, he couldn’t deny the excitement he felt for the weekend.

\---

“Yes… I said I’ll go.” Kyungsoo answered to the dramatic fellow that was hugging him like he was a child. He simply moved away from Baekhyun who was already reciting Shakespearean lines that he was sure didn’t make sense.

“He better make sure to take care of you there! When was the last time you practiced your Japanese?” Baekhyun asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

“You know I’ll be fine. It’s Chanyeol… He’ll figure it out.” Kyungsoo answered.

Though Baekhyun continuously stated his hatred towards Chanyeol, he couldn’t deny the effect he had on his best friend. And seeing how Kyungsoo was all smiles that day, Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more.

“As long as he takes care of you. Plus it’s about time you both went out for a honeymoon.” Baekhyun smiled, a caring one that Kyungsoo always appreciated.

If Baekhyun wasn’t so observant he would have missed the cutest pink that puffed on his best friend’s cheeks. He immediately bit his lip to supress the incoming squeal that was about to leave his lips. And just when he managed to control his self, he heard someone squeal right behind him.

“You’re so cute Kyungsoo!!” Jongdae came in like a hurricane that even Baekhyun was pushed to the side. Arms immediately enveloped the head chef before pinching his cheeks. “What were you guys just talking about? We need to talk about it more often. I like that look on him.”

“We were talking about honeymoons.” Baekhyun answered, pushing Jongdae aside to cup Kyungsoo’s face and keep that memory of it inside a chest in his mind.

“Ohhhh… Is Chanyeol finally going to ask that question?” Jongdae asked and with the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned red, the two was all over him again.

“Hey, you two… Stop slacking off and go back out there to take orders. And stop squealing like a bunch of little girls in our kitchen. The ingredients are gonna go bad.” Tao, one of Kyungsoo’s chefs, grumbled as he glared at the two.

Baekhyun and Jongdae simply stuck out their tongue and returned to teasing Kyungsoo when they felt a hand on their shoulder.

“You know… I think it’s about time you both went back to the floor to work, don’t you think?” Kris, the head waiter, growled at the two who chuckled awkwardly before scurrying along back to the dining hall.

“Haaa… Those two. I’m always amazed how you can manage them Kyung—” Kris couldn’t help but stop hang the word in his mouth when he saw Kyungsoo. Looking at how happy the guy was, he couldn’t help but smile himself.

Kyungsoo could feel his ears and cheeks burning with what the two just said. And though he wanted to stop it, his smile just wouldn’t hide from his lips. His heart racing to the thought that Chanyeol might really want to propose in Japan.

\---

When the day of the flight arrived, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo weren’t sure of their schedule. They were only told to meet the guide upon their arrival. They did wonder, however, why their plane tickets were of the same flight. They also wondered why they sat beside each other but thought that it must have been a coincidence since they were both going to the same place.

The flight felt like their college days where their time weren’t plagued by the noise of work. It felt fresh again, to be able to see each other long enough for Kyungsoo to count Chanyeol’s teeth and close enough for Chanyeol to kiss his lover’s heart-shaped lips.

They loved the time they managed to spend with each other. But what shocked them more is that upon their arrival to Japan the guide that was there for them was a tour guide instead of a guide for their conferences. They were given a note when they arrived and the two just shook their heads before chuckling.

**Consider this a gift from all of your friends!**

**Enjoy your vacation in Japan and have lots of memories!**

**Love,**

**Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, Luhan**

“I guess… Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t so bad after all.” Chanyeol stated with an apologetic smile.

“They’re just dramatic but they mean well… Is… it okay if I call them?” Chanyeol immediately nodded to his lover. “Let’s do that once we arrive at our destination.”

On their way to the car, Kyungsoo noticed that there was still something written at the back of the note. He curiously peeked and he immediately turned red at the sight of it.

**PS.**

**Have lots of sex too! Teehee!**

The tour guide was very friendly. He was kind enough to bring them to their hotel room first before starting the tour. So when they finally arrived to their hotel, they were both amazed that they were led to a gorgeous Ryokan. Furthermore, the room that was given to them had a private open-air onsend [hotspring bath] that just took their breath away.

“I… really… need to thank your best friends.” Chanyeol said, looking at the beautiful view they have.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, pulled out his phone to call Baekhyun.

_“Kyungja! How is it? Do you like our surprise?”_ Baekhyun chirped over the phone and Kyungsoo looked back at the view before smiling, _“Baekhyun-ah… thank you.”_

_“You know I’d do anything for my Kyungja… Oh and it’s not just me. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s friends help fund all of that. So don’t worry about a thing. Think of it as our marital present to you both okay?”_ Baekhyun giggled over the line before someone else talked.

_“Make sure to have fun and don’t forget to take lots of pictures to show us okay!”_ Jongdae’s tone was filled with excitement and Kyungsoo knew it full well. But the two, who were trying to get the phone to talk to Kyungsoo, wasn’t there to witness Kyungsoo’s reddened face as he looked at his lover who was still admiring the beauty of the room.

“Oh did you—” Chanyeol was just about to ask about Kyungsoo’s friends when he was taken back by the sight of Kyungsoo with a blush. He breath got caught in his throat and his train of thought derailed itself with what he saw. He didn’t know it was possible for someone to continuously fall in love with the man that they already love.

“I-I-I’ll call you later…” Kyungsoo stuttered, thinking of ending the call when he heard Baekhyun add one more statement.

_“Don’t forget the PS behind the note Kyungja!”_

Kyungsoo immediately ended the call when he heard what Baekhyun said. He looked down when he saw Chanyeol’s reaction when his lover looked at him. He didn’t want to see Chanyeol’s face, thinking that he might have heard what Baekhyun said earlier. Though he was sure that Chanyeol didn’t see what was on the back of the note since he threw it the moment he read what was on that back of it, he still felt like he was caught doing something wrong.

“Kyungsoo-yah…” Though he was nervous, he couldn’t help but look up at his lover. He couldn’t deny that the smile on Chanyeol’s lips right now made his heart thump loudly in his chest. If Chanyeol wondered if a person can fall in love with one man over and over again, Kyungsoo questioned how he always found it impossible to fall out of love with the man that continuously stole his heart.

The knock on the door signalled that they needed to head out and enjoy the fullness of Okinawa. Though truth be told, Kyungsoo was quite thankful because he wasn’t sure how to escape that awkward tension between them.

But all that awkwardness melted down when they started their tour. Their sights were continuously blessed while their taste buds were presented with different tastes that felt like explosions of flavour in their mouth. Pictures were taken and different places became backgrounds for their lovely date.

And soon, they found themselves inside the open-air onsen in their room. Looking at the night sky with stars that glimmered and twinkled above.

“Today was fun…” Chanyeol started as he intertwined their fingers before placing Kyungsoo’s hand on his lips, pecking it. “I’m glad they did this for us.”

“Mm… I’m gonna ask how Baekhyun got our Manager to agree. He must have done something to make Yixing approve all of this.” Kyungsoo said, glancing at his lover only to find him staring. He furrowed his brows while looking at Chanyeol, wondering if there was something on his face. “What is it? Something’s on my face?”

Kyungsoo immediately tapped his face to feel if there’s anything there but Chanyeol didn’t say a word. Instead, his lover’s hand reached for his cheek before leaning in to capture his lips. Though he was surprised with his lover’s sudden move, he couldn’t deny how he melted against Chanyeol’s hold. The lips that met his were so soft and so supple that all he could think about was wanting more.

Their lips collided like soft marshmallows gliding against each other. Lips grazing against lips until tongue went into the mix. Chanyeol’s hand moved toward Kyungsoo’s nape, pulling the guy closer to him. He’s been thinking of this moment, when their lips would finally meet again. And just like in his fantasies, Kyungsoo has always been one to surrender into a kiss. And then later, yearning more than that.

He felt the smaller mover forward to straddle him, legs over his while the latter’s arms hovered over his shoulders and holding on to his head as their kiss deepened into a fiery pit of passion. The need rose from within them and soon Chanyeol’s hand found itself enchanted to travel along Kyungsoo’s body. A perfect plush bottom awaited him as their lips were still occupied by the kiss that was sending him out of his sanity.

Squeezing the plump bottom that he held earned a low moan from the smaller and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Eyes filled with sensual yearning that he couldn’t help but stare at his lover’s eyes. Seeing him with the stars in the background, the sky fails in comparison to the one he loves.

“I know you hate sweet talk and pick up lines but… Have I ever told you that you’re like a part of me that I can never live without?” Chanyeol smiled, staring at his lover’s eyes that didn’t seem to believe the words he spouted.

“Why would you suddenly say that… And why do you keep staring at my face? Is there something wrong with it?” Kyungsoo asked, unsure why the other was silent. And if anyone knew Chanyeol, silent was something he wasn’t known for.

“You better tell me or else I—”

Chanyeol gaze never faltered as he looked at his lover, the epitome of his universe and the only man he will ever love. With his mind made up and his heart settled, right then and there his lips let out the words his heart has always desired.

“Will you marry me?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what had gotten into him at that very moment, but his sight became blurry and the next thing he knew, Chanyeol’s hands were already cupping his face as his lover’s lips continuously filled his face with butterfly kisses.

“You idiot… How could you just say that when we’re making out…?” Kyungsoo sniffled and Chanyeol couldn’t help but pull his lover into a tight embrace. Feeling their hearts beat as one under the moonlit sky with thousands and millions of stars as witness to his proposal.

“I just know… Because I don’t want to hide under a guise of materialistic proposals… I want to marry you because I love you and I’ll continue falling in love with you over and over until forever. And I wanted to ask it while baring everything for you. There’s really nothing I could ever hide from you cause you’ve seen everything, flaws and all.” Chanyeol chuckled but Kyungsoo’s tears continued to fall.

How can Kyungsoo not continuously fall in love with Chanyeol when the guy has done nothing but shower him love and affection. His love for the taller will always become deeper every time and he’s very willing to let it. “I love you Chanyeol… My Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo whispered on Chanyeol’s neck and he felt the taller smile along his shoulder.

“I love you…” Chanyeol mumbled as his lips latched itself on Kyungsoo’s skin. Mouthing words of affection while he planted several kisses on the smaller’s exposed shoulder. Inch by inch he neared Kyungsoo’s neck and when he finally reached the base, Chanyeol let out his tongue to lick before clasping his teeth and lips to nibble on it. He heard a satisfied moan leave Kyungsoo’s lips and he continued to pleasure the love of his life.

He felt that throb on his nether regions and he knew they needed to get out of there if they wanted something more than just making out.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s bottom, supporting him as he stood up to carry his lover into their room where he let down a towel over the tatami mats. His initial thought was to get another towel to wipe their bodies but when he pulled back from Kyungsoo, the beauty of his lover’s nakedness pulled him back into praising him.

Words of endless confessions about loving Kyungsoo and his body left Chanyeol’s lips. The same lips that continued to trace his lover’s body before reaching the shaft that waited for him. Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo before letting out his tongue to lick the underside of his lover’s length, a hearty moan left his lover’s lips and Chanyeol continued licking the treat in front of him.

Sounds of pleasure soon filled the room as Chanyeol’s lips coated Kyungsoo’s erection, filling his mouth with his lover’s. His hand reached up, holding on the smaller’s lips but Kyungsoo let out his tongue to lick Chanyeol’s fingers and suck it. Coating the taller’s fingers with his own saliva, he watched as Chanyeol pulled it back.

Kyungsoo immediately slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loudly when he felt Chanyeol’s fingers digging right into him. Though he couldn’t deny that he missed the sensation of his lover’s fingers inside him, he couldn’t help but lose himself into the pleasure that Chanyeol was giving him.

His toes started to curl when he felt his own release tapping to come out. But he knows it won’t happen because just as he felt he was about to burst, Chanyeol pulled away and placed himself between Kyungsoo’s legs. His lover hovered over him with eyes that glimmered with passion and when their lips met, his lips couldn’t bear to hide the truth. “Chanyeol… please… I want you inside me…”

It was a solemn request but to Chanyeol it sounded like a plea. His instincts immediately kicked in and he pulled back to grab a bottle of lube from their bag. Spilling it all over his throbbing erection, Chanyeol returned to his lover who stretched out his arms to pull him into a tight embrace.

But with Chanyeol’s lips focused entirely on meeting his lover’s, Kyungsoo’s moans were barely contained especially when the feeling of being full from his lover’s length was filling his mind. He couldn’t help but bite down Chanyeol as he felt the taller ease himself inside. With laboured breath and heavy gasps, they looked at each other, before breaking into an affectionate smile.

“I love you Kyungsoo…”

“I love you Chanyeol…”

And by then, Chanyeol started moving. Slowly at first until he started picking up a pace. His mind was only filled with the thoughts of his lover who was moaning continuously as their bodies collided, connecting them with not just their hearts. Chanyeol’s continuous praises never stopped, even when Kyungsoo had glared at him. Though his continuous thrusts drove the smaller into the high of euphoria, he made sure his words of love continued to connect Kyungsoo to him.

The continuous thrusts soon picked its pace and now it’s quickened like galloping horses awaiting to reach the finish line. Their moans of ecstasy soon came into a halt as groans of satisfaction left their lips just as their thick white liquid finally came out.

“I love you…” Chanyeol stated again, pecking his lover’s lips who smiled at the excessive attention he was getting. “I love you more.”

“I love you more than you could ever know.” Chanyeol said before narrowing his eyes at his lover. “But… you know… you still haven’t answered my question.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks immediately turned red as he covered his face with his hands. “Chanyeol!”

\---

Kyungsoo thought that upon his arrival, Baekhyun would be the first to greet him but much to his surprise it was their boss, Yixing, who came to check up on him. “How was the honeymoon?”

“It wasn’t really a honeymoon because we’re not married yet… But… It was a nice vacation.” Kyungsoo said with a smile that was painted on his face.

“Yet, huh?” Yixing smiled back, his dimple clearly pressed into his cheek. “Well… I do see a ring there.” He says, pointing on his own neck. A sign that he knew what the ring on Kyungsoo’s necklace meant.

“I can’t wear it at work so I’m wearing it around my neck.” Kyungsoo answered which made his manager nod his head.

“Well congratulations! I’m happy for you.” Yixing said, patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder to leave him but the smaller asked one more question. “Uh… Boss…. How did Baekhyun make you agree on his plan?”

“Oh, that? Well… He begged me on his knees to let you go to that vacation and promised to not set foot into the kitchen with Jongdae for a whole year. It was a good deal I couldn’t possibly pass it up.” Yixing smirked as he and Kyungsoo looked at the kitchen doors where a pouting Baekhyun was standing beside a pouting Jongdae.

The two were obviously looking forward to hear all about Kyungsoo’s trip but they were men of their word and a promise is a promise. They’ll just have to wait until it’s break time.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his two best friends who could only peak through the door's small circle windows. If it weren’t for them, then he wouldn’t be this happy today. “I love those two a lot. But… Yeah… You’re right. It’s too good a deal to pass.”


End file.
